School Time
by xXxKimikoxXx
Summary: Hakkai has taken a job teaching again along with his lover as the school nurse. Hmm...interesting. HakkaixOC. Post-Journey.


**Again, I don't own Saiyuki or it's characters! As you've probably noticed, my OC stories with Hakkai all build off of "Loving You From The Start." Uh...I got this idea from some of my friends...don't ask...they said it one day and I decided to actually write it. Hope you enjoy it! **

_'It feels good to be teaching again, now that the journey to the West is over and Gyumaoh is defeated,' _Hakkai thought as he watched his students play in the school yard.

He was dressed in typical attire of a teacher, a dark green button down shirt tucked in to a pair of khaki pants being supported by a brown belt with brown shoes. He brushed some dirt off his shirt before he let his eyes rise to survey the students. Young youkai children scampered about with human children once more, as if nothing ever happened to the other youkai. He smiled as some swung on the swing sets while others played on the monkey bars.

But even though he was watching the children, his mind wandered to thoughts of the school nurse, Kimiko. She had left her village and passed her title to a village elder and decided to stay with Hakkai. So, she put up with Gojyo and Goku's arguing and travelled back to the Sanzo party's home. Of course, needing a job and one that allowed her to use her healing abilities, she took the job as the school nurse. Odd though, the hospital seemed a more fitting job, but she told Hakkai that she wanted to be near him, and since he was taking a job at the school, she might as well too.

A loud cry reached his ears and he quickly looked around and saw that a young female youkai had attempted to walk down the slide, as a bet from some of the male children in the class and fell half way down, and had ended up scraping her knee. Hakkai jogged over to her and was able to calm her down. He helped the sniffling girl to her feet, took her small hand in his, and walked with her back inside, while assuring some of the younger girls that she would be alright. He entered the school building, walking at a steady pace that could be easily matched by the young girl.

"Hakkai-sensei?" A pause for a sniffle. "Am I going to die?"

Hakkai chuckled lightly and smiled down at the young youkai, "No dear. You're going to be just fine. Kimiko-c-…Kimiko-san is going to fix you right up."

"Then, I'll get to see my friends again?"

"Yes little one, you will see them again." He punctuated this sentence with a bright smile, causing the little girl to give a soft smile in return.

They walked quietly, turning down another hall, their footsteps echoing down the corridor. Finally, when they arrived at the nurse's office, Hakkai rapped twice on the door and awaited a reply.

"Come in," was heard and he opened the door and entered with the small girl.

"Hakkai-k…I mean, Hakkai-san. What brings you here?" Kimiko questioned, before she looked down and saw the little brown haired youkai child in a red shirt and khaki shorts that were slightly dirty. She also took note of the scrape that was dirty, as well as bleeding slightly.

"It seems that you've taken quiet a fall," She stated, smiling.

The little girl smiled a bit and nodded.

"Well, we'll just have a look at that."

The girl sat down in a chair while Kimiko grabbed an alcohol wipe, a wet cloth, and a small bandage. She gently wiped away the dirt and blood with the warm cloth. Warning the girl to the slight sting that might come from the alcohol wipe, she cleaned the tiny wound with the wipe. She calmed the girl down from the burning sensation and quickly put the bandage on.

"There all better, well, almost," Kimiko stated.

"Almost? Is something wrong? I'm not gonna die am I?" The girl asked, panic and worry rising in her voice.

Kimiko laughed a bit before she pulled a cherry flavored lollipop from her nurse's scrubs.

"You're not going to die, but this little bit of sugar might last you awhile." She handed the little child the sucker, whole gladly took it with a bright smile and quickly discarded the wrapper in the trash. The child popped the candy in her mouth, the stick poking from her smile.

Hakkai smiled at the child and knelt down to her level, "Can I trust you to go back on your own? I have something I need to talk to Kimiko-san about."

The girl excitedly nodded, ecstatic from having been given such a responsibility. She quickly left her teacher and the nurse in the office, impatient to return to her friends and eager to tell them of the task, her sensei had given her.

Hakkai smiled as the girl left then shut the office door, locking it silently. He turned around and gazed at Kimiko, who was quietly making notes for her files about the little girl.

"So, she fell off the slide?"

"How did you know Kimiko-chan?"

Kimiko finished her report and placed it in a file before turning in her chair and smiling at Hakkai, "Most children in here either have a low-grade fever, a minor cut, or a scrape to a body part. Most scrapes resulting from jumping off of and/or walking down slides."

Hakkai walked over and gently took Kimiko's hand, pulling her into a standing position carefully.

"You are quite observant."

"Not observant Hakkai-kun. I just have a good memory."

Kimiko smiled and gently kissed Hakkai on the lips who kissed her back gently as well. He slowly guided her to the exam table that was in the room for students needing to lie down. Hakkai moved his lips, kissing her jaw line and down her neck.

"Hakkai-kun…"

"Hmm?" He continued his gentle assault on her neck.

"That feels great….no…wonderful, but…we're in school…not the privacy of our home."

Hakkai raised his head and stared into her eyes with a small smile on his face.

"I know Kimiko-chan…but I've thought about you all day."

"As I have thought about you, but this is neither the time…nor the place. Besides, what if a student were to-"

"The door is locked."

Kimiko pondered this for a moment then gave her reply.

"Well, maybe just a little something before you have to bring your students in from the playground."

Hakkai thanked her in his mind and he quickly jerked his clothing off while Kimiko did the same. He kissed her hard on the lips, urgency and need in the kiss, kissing like it would be their last. Hakkai trailed two fingers down her body, brushing over her right breast and dipping in her navel before pressing them against her clit. Hakkai's mouth muffled Kimiko's moan as he inserted two digits in her opening. He felt himself grow hard from the warmth and wetness of her core. He slipped the fingers in and out quickly before he pulled them out and pushed Kimiko into the nearby wall and thrusting into her opening. Kimiko pulled her legs up off the floor and wrapped them around Hakkai's waist, giving him better access. He thrusted in and out of her quickly, need driving his motions. Kimiko kissed his neck and gave low moans, against his throat. Hakkai's body reacted to her moans and he thrusted faster, pushing her harder into the wall. One hand moved and braced itself on the wall and the other cupped Kimiko's bottom. He gave hard erratic thrusts, desire and the painful ache of want driving him.

"Ngh…Hakkai-kun!" Was Kimiko's low moan in his ear as her walls tightened around his shaft as she climaxed.

Hakkai threw his head back, eyes closed as Kimiko's assault on his neck continued and with a few hard thrusts he came deep inside her. Kimiko sighed as she felt his member pulse deep within her. Once his pleasure ended, he slipped out of her and helped her dress. Once she was clothed, Hakkai dressed himself hurriedly and Kimiko fixed any problems that people might notice. She kissed him on the lips before unlocking the door to the Nurse's office. But, before he left, she whispered:

"If you behave yourself the rest of the school day, then tonight, you might get a little something more." She smirked at Hakkai.

Hakkai leaned and whispered into her ear, "I will try, but if I misbehave, you might have to punish me." He gave her a wink and quickly left, hurrying to gather his students.

Kimiko smiled softly and shook her head.

* * *

_'He needs to stop hanging around Gojyo…he's having an effect on him.' _

* * *

**So, I hope you liked it! Please leave reviews! T.T They make me happy! Remember, I don't own Saiyuki or it's characters. **


End file.
